Santa's Sleigh
by Theresa471
Summary: A Christmas special fan fiction with the Castle family getting caught up in a investigation involving a young boy and a mystery.
1. Chapter 1

_**Santa's Sleigh A True Christmas Tradition**_

 _A week before Christmas and the ground isn't even covered with the white stuff as forecasters predicted._

 _A poor 15 year old male boy was wandering around in the area of the 12th precinct some what late at night._

 _His name on the streets goes by as Jason. No one knew who or where he's from at this time. Some of the people strolling along at night. Were beginning to wonder just who this kid is supposed to be having to be out this late at night._

 _When ever someone stopped him along his way. Jason started to speak about seeing Santa's Sleigh. And anyone listening would be thinking it was part of his mind making up stories. In order to have them feeling sorry for the boy. Or he was strung out on some type of drugs._

 _His clothes were some what tater, his hair a mess. As with his blue khaki's dirty. As if he's not seen a bath or shower in quite some time._

 _Meanwhile at the 12th precinct._

 _This one night. Esposito and Kevin Ryan having just arrived back from working in the field. They were able to closed a case that evening with great thanks from Captain Beckett. After two weeks of frustration in order to finally get a confession to break the case._

 _With the both detectives finally getting the chance to relax. Ryan's bull-pen phone started to ring. Taking in a quite breath after just sitting down. He's goes to pick up his phone quickly in order to answer it like always._

 _In a soft tone of voice. "Ryan, how can I help you?" He exclaimed with his response. Taking a brief moment to be listening to the caller. He tells who ever is on the line. Someone will be coming to canvass the area for this young boy your talking about. Hanging up the phone back into place._

 _Ryan calls over to Javier Esposito just coming out of the computer tech room checking on something. "Javi, come on. Just received a call from someone being really concerned about a young boy. I know, it's not normal routine for us. I think. Its' best we check this out, just in case it turns out to be something else entirely." Saying with some clarification towards his partner._

 _"Sure." He says with going to take his jacket and placing it back on after just arriving moments ago. He was beginning to think, he was some what of a yo-yo with all of the running around the two of them have been doing lately._

 _Checking around for a brief moment on whether or not the night commander, Captain Anderson was around. And he wasn't having to be tied up in a conference else where in the building._

 _Walking outside after coming out of the elevator. Weather was some what in the low thirties. While the wind was starting to be picking up. Giving a slight hint some type of storm will be arriving into the area some time soon._

 _It was unfathomable to think its going to rain instead of having snow. Even though it's not been cold enough for it to actually happen._

 _Otherwise inside of Ryan's vehicle. Both of the detectives were some what quiet not knowing what to expect with the phone call._

 _They only had to travel a few blocks to reach the site of the young boy. He was sitting cross legged in the corner of an alley way of one of the apartment buildings. His eyes were closed as if he was sleeping._

 _But he wasn't. When Kevin Ryan had walked slowly over to the boy and finding that he was out cold and barely breathing. It was at this particular moment. Javi Esposito had to call for help and 911._

 _They weren't able to do anything further. Accept place a grey blanket from the trunk of their tan vehicle. In order to keep the young boy warm until the ambulance arrives._

 _Both of the detectives were shaking their heads in disbelief. Otherwise a full report had to be made to the watch commander, and Captain Kate Beckett for in the morning._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

 _ **Santa's Sleigh A True Christmas Tradition**_

 _Ryan and Esposito didn't wish to provoke the young boy at this point. Until they just knew who he was and just why he is in this type of physical shape._

 _Jason having been placed under the blanket. Ryan moving in closer tries to see if there were any items from inside of his tater clothing._

 _Finding a letter that wasn't opened. Though having been addressed to Santa Claus at the North Pole and his reindeer. Both detectives were finding this rather odd in their eyes. Since they stopped in believing in Santa Claus a very long time ago._

 _Ryan is able to murmur something under his breath directed at his partner. Shaking his head holding onto the letter for now. As part of the evidence bag to be sent to the proper authorities. In order to take proper care of him. Once they are able to take him to the hospital._

 _Moments Later..._

 _They can hear the ambulance and a squad car following behind. Arriving on the scene for now._

 _They were able to explain to the techs. Just what is going on for the moment with the young boy. Along with the fact that the Department of Social Services will need to be called._

 _Ryan had asked the driver of the ambulance. Just where they will be going with taking the boy. He would need it for clarification with his records and Beckett once she is able to read the report._

 _And confirm the facts on whether the boy is a run away or something else for that matter. It would be mostly disastrous for the police department. To find out this boy was some how involved with a crime or witnessed something he wasn't able to handle mentally wise._

 _Once the ambulance was able to take Jason to the hospital. Ryan and Esposito finishing up canvassing the area for any other clues._

 _L.T. and one other stayed to further investigate. Leaving Ryan and Javi to head back into the station for now. And just file a general report._

 _It was immensely important to put together a proper report, even though nothing is really known about Jason for the moment. However the two detectives have a feeling. Either Beckett or Richard Castle will no doubt be wishing to be further investigating the boy's past. Along with the letter found in his clothing for where and when it was written, and what was written inside._

 _Analysis will certainly be made in the police lab. In order to find any remnants of prints other than Jason's on the outside or inside._

 _But for now there was nothing more to be done. Accept wait it out for the information to be received from all those involved with the case._

 _Castle trying to focus on his laptop for the moment for the early hour. He's needed to finish up all of his writing projects before Christmas actually arrives._

 _It's been some what difficult with so much going on the past few weeks. Especially when he'd found out about being a father once again with twins. And his wife had opted to stay as Captain of the 12th precinct for the time being._

 _Even though she has been complaining a little too much about all of the recent paperwork that goes with the position. One thing for sure. It's been persistent for when ever she tries to catch up._

 _Having some what of a conflict. She some how needed a diversion to keep her mind some what clear. Even though she knew that her husband was basically having the same type of issues._

 _Just prior to leaving for the precinct this morning. And she'd no idea just what had transpired for when it came to Jason. But she will, when she reads the file placed inside of her office desk._

 _But prior to her leaving the loft. She'd asked on whether he was interested in coming into the precinct for a few hours. Depending on his schedule, and whether the nanny will be fine in order with watching Reece for those few hours. He said feeling some what tired, sitting in front of his laptop laughing back at him with nothing to show for his efforts._

 _"I will be there Kate. No doubt something will show up to meet up with my fancy, once I am inside the precinct." He says with a wry grin on his face. Even though trying to come up with something on his laptop with the usual writer's block._

 _"I have to go Babe. See you than." She moves in quickly to kiss him onto his cheek before he even knew it. And leaving in a quick rush to get to work. Even though she was mostly quivering in her wake with not really going into work today. But knowing the consequences, she just needs to be in order to do a proper job._

 _And with a graceful gesture with the quick kiss. She leaves him to his own madness for now. As she approaches the loft's door to open and closing it with a residual sadness._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three Santa's Sleigh A True Christmas Tradition**_

 _ **Beckett coaxed herself in order to reach her office of the precinct. With her baby hormones reaching a all time high. She was feeling the Christmas blues for the moment.**_

 _ **Walking into her office and the pile of folders on her desk. She goes to reach for the very top one in regard to Jason.**_

 _ **Reading some what further of the file. She'd found it to be some what interesting never the less. And no doubt her husband as well. Will find it as well to pick up his writing spirits during the holiday.**_

 _ **She groaned for when she found out that Jason was staying at the children's shelter. After being released from the hospital after being checked out.**_

 _ **Claiming to have a letter from Santa Claus of the North Pole. Sounded strongly profound during this Christmas season. She would have to say some what scary to a degee come to think of it.**_

 _Even Castle no doubt will say the same. Even by his standards with all of the novels he's written from over the years._

 _She needed to speak with this boy. Even though for just a few minutes. Or even consider for just a brief moment to bring him home to the loft._

 _As a good will gesture for the Christmas holiday. And no doubt her own son Reece. Will probably get a kick out of it. When he finds out that Jason has written a letter of all people "Santa Claus and the reindeers, including Rudolph."_

 _Castle mostly will find it mostly delirious to think otherwise of the idea. Especially for when it comes to his son Reece with the Christmas season upon them._

 _And when he walked into the precinct looking for Beckett. He was able to find her in the vicinity of her office. Once she was able to explain to him about the file on her desk._

 _She would decide to go into further detail about her idea. Though feeling some what miserable for the moment from the morning sickness. And having the ginger ale from the vending machine would be able to help to be soothing._

 _And when he read the file afterwards. He thought about it for just a moment before answering with her inquiry._

 _With his satisfied smirk on his face. He says the following. "Sure. why not!; No doubt Reece, Royal and Alexis will no doubt get a big kick out of it. Hopefully not at Jason's expense. Since no one really knows just where he's from."_

 _"I think so to Rick. And besides maybe it will no help Jason as well. With trying to remember just who or what he might be." She says without any further disappointment on her part with the upset stomach. "I will call Social Services and set it up with them to have Jason brought over to the loft."_

 _"Good Kate." He mumbled softly under his breath to continued finishing the rest of the file. While his wife got onto the phone to call social services. But first she needed to look up the number in her roledex on the side of her desk._

 _Meanwhile at the North Pole_

 _Santa has been keeping close tabs on Jason. Making sure his plans were in order to bring in the true spirit of the Christmas season. Mainly for the Castle family in general._

 _Its been several months now. Since he'd very little contact with Jason. Even though he knew where will be in the coming days._

 _One thing he hasn't received as yet. Was the letter that is supposed to be sent to him. Since it mainly hasn't arrived. Santa needed to find out where this letter would be at the time Christmas eve arrives. Or else it won't be a true Christmas tradition at all._

 _But for now. Santa Claus went to speak with his helpers and Mrs. Claus to be ready for the season. Along with sprucing up his sleigh and the reindeers. Otherwise he shouldn't have any issues for when it comes to Rudolph of getting through the worst of snow storms._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4th Santa's Sleigh A True Christmas Tradition**_

 _Beckett had received word from Social Services. Jason is going to be brought over to her address for the Loft. Two days prior to Christmas Eve._

 _He will be able to stay with them for four days. Before having to go back to the children's shelter as per the arrangement._

 _She was extremely about it. Along with Castle getting the text from his wife about Jason. Currently he was at one of the local book stores in New York city. He was reading from one of his older Derrick Storm books with the requests from his fans._

 _He didn't mine this at all. But when the text had come in. He was extremely happy Jason will be staying with them for four days. At least the boy will have some resemblance of a Christmas holiday. With everyone around him to enjoy it, as with his own son Reece._

 _But for now. Jason will be staying in Martha's old bedroom for the four days. Giving him the privacy to relax and sleep. He doesn't get that at the children's shelters being assign a single cot in a large dorm with the others._

 _Anything goes. Since everyone needs to watch their personal belongings very closely._

 _And when Castle was done with the readings. Afterwards he was asked to sign books of all of his book series. It would be afterwards he would head out to finish up last minute Christmas shopping._

 _All of a sudden he felt the excitement in the air with the holiday approaching. Including having Jason to stay the four days at the loft. He was even wondering on how Royal will take the boy being around. He will certainly find out soon. For when Jason shows up by the department of Social Services._

 _With finishing his shopping at the near-by mall. Castle was able to pick up something little special for everyone including Jason. A miniature Christmas Tree with Santa's Sleigh underneath with Rudolph leading the way._

 _He thought it would be some what cute and very special for the young boy. And no doubt it will make him feel part of the family and of the holiday especially._

 _When Jason arrived at the loft. The smile on his face had told the story on just how thrilled he was to be here. Including everyone else. And most of all Reece and even Royal._

 _The Black Lab went crazy over the boy with doing the same slobbering. As he does with either Reece or Castle. And when Kate saw this despite trying to hide the fact, she just hates it to have her cringe every time._

 _No matter._

 _He was here to relax and enjoy Christmas. With the Loft having been decorated to the hilt by everyone. Including the house keeper Royslyn having been working for the household for over 20 plus years._

 _Jason still wasn't talking. He was able to make certain sounds and with his hands as sign language. However it was fine with everyone including Castle. He was like a little kid himself at times. Making it only more magical at times. And it's one of the reasons Kate Beckett loves her husband in that particular aspect._

 _Including all of his special persona charms to add into the factor. For when it comes to his love for Beckett and their marriage._

 _The next few days was wonderful for everyone. Reece and Jason were having a ball with each other playing._

 _Castle and Beckett would be watching Jason at times. As if he was waiting for something to happen with the onset of Christmas Eve._

 _Just prior to going to bed to wait for Santa's arrival. Jason taking out the letter he wrote for Santa and placing it next to Reece's milk and cookies. For which he left for Santa and Rudolph once they are able to arrive._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five Santa's Sleigh A True Christmas Tradition**_

 _ **Finale**_

 _Inside of their bed-room. Beckett had told her husband on why Jason was leaving the letter for Santa. Since it wasn't the same one. Social Services had kept it for their records._

 _"Then why did you think Jason wrote another letter?" Castle asked while yawning getting into bed next to his wife._

 _"This is the one aspect I just don't understand Rick with this entire ordeal with Jason." She says softly snuggling up close to him in his arms._

 _"Maybe Kate, Its some sort of sign that Jason is giving everyone. And we just need to to fill in the blanks."_

 _"Probably. But for now lets sleep before Santa arrives." Giving Castle a soft kiss onto his cheek before drifting off._

 _Some time later__

 _Santa, Rudolph and a very special Guardian Angel reading the letter. No where to be seen was Jason, since his job was done for now._

 _Santa was very proud of Jason. One of his favorite helpers. Jason went back to the North Pole using his magical powers. Otherwise Santa had to be sure to answer back the letter._

 _Santa asked the Guardian Angel on whether Lily and Jake were wonderful names for the twins as per requested by Kate Beckett. Having to be her Christmas wish for her husband Richard Castle._

 _Santa came over to finish up the last of placing the gifts around the loft. And when he walked slowly over to the Angel aka Johnanna._

 _"My daughter Katherine is going to love the names a great deal for the twins. And when she reads the letter. She and Richard will no doubt be even more happier together."_

 _"Just wonderful. We need to leave here now. They will all be waking soon to find this letter and the rest of the Christmas gifts." Looking over at Rudolph finishing up the last of the milk and cookies. "Come on Rudolph, we need to go. Your going to get too fat and won't be able to see or pull us through all of the weather throughout the world."_

 _Rudolph started to shake his head with his nose turning some what more redder. While Johnanna just smiled before disappearing._

 _All of them would leave the loft. Making this a very special family tradition for this household._

 _Finale_

 _As it turned out. Christmas was just beautiful for everyone. Otherwise with Jason no where to be found. However Castle had gone up stairs to look for him. Only to find a note on the pillow saying something to the fact to read the letter on the table by the tree. It will explain things._

 _But first Mr. Castle thanks for all of your help and in believing in me and the Christmas tradition. I will be going back for where I belong. At the North Pole with Santa Claus and the rest of the helpers._

 _Bye,_

 _Jason_

 _Moments later__

 _Castle found his wife reading the letter that was left for her. She had tears running down her face. When she handed the letter to her husband walking over slowly._

 _And when he reads the letter. He to would have tears as well. "My god. Kate!; I just love the names for the twins. Your mother has been with us all this time in the true sense of the word with this holiday."_

 _"I know. I read the letter. I just can't believe it."_

 _"Merry Christmas. To Jake and Lily! and the rest of our family." Castle says before taking hold of his wife into his arms to celebrate the rest of the family tradition._

 _The End_


End file.
